The Simple Life
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. SV. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Ok first of all the title sucks, I'm sorry I will probably change it when I can thing of something better. The summary sucks as well, I HATE doing summary's, I don't know what to put without giving the story away. Anyway I started writing this the other day in VET Hospitality when I had nothing better to do and I'm completely out of ideas for 'Secrets and Lies'. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? I don't care. All Feedback appreciated. 

**Chapter 1:**

The sun shone rays of light into the semi dark room. At that exact moment the clock sitting beside the bed let out a high pitched buzzing sound, telling the room's occupants that it was time to get up and face the day. Sydney Vaughn rolled over groaning in her sleep as she angrily slapped the 'snooze' button on the clock Thankful that the noise had stopped she rolled back over and once again wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. Several minutes later the alarm sounded again. Giving up on the idea of a few more minutes of sleep, she sat up, turned off the alarm and gently shook her sleeping husband.

"Michael, honey, time to get up."

"Mmm" he mumbled.

"Sweetie, we have to get up."

"Mmm" he mumbled again rolling over to face Sydney. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times as they adjusted to the light. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Sydney's lips. "Morning babe" he said after pulling away.

"Morning" she replied as she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a few minutes until Sydney suddenly stuck her hand over her mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick" she said before quickly getting up and running quickly to the small bathroom, which adjoined their bedroom. Michael sat there quietly as he heard her throwing up. He heard the toilet flush and the tap running. Sydney emerged a couple of minutes later. 

"Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm feeling a bit sick in the stomach, I think I'll take the day off from work."

"You do that sweetie" he said as he rose from the bed. He motioned for her to lie down and as she did he began to tuck her in. He placed another kiss on her forehead before leaving to have a shower. 

Michael emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, fully dressed for work. Sydney smiled as her husband re entered the room. He looked over at the bed and saw Syd smiling at him and he flashed her the smile that made her heart melt. He left the room again, this time heading down the hall to the small kitchen. The sound of cupboards banging could be heard as Michael made himself breakfast. She also heard his voice briefly before his footsteps came back up the hall to the bedroom. He came in carrying two steaming mugs. He handed one to Sydney, who'd managed to sit up as he entered. He sat down on the bed next to her before speaking "I called the school and told them you wouldn't be in today."

"Thanks babe."

"You feeling any better."

"I'm just a bit queasy and nauseas."

"You'll get better, just try and get some rest ok?"

"Yes Dr Vaughn" she said jokingly.

"Hmm Dr Vaughn, I like how that sounds." He replied, placing a kiss on her head, before he got up and left. He returned moments later carrying the phone in his hand. He put it down next to the bed and leaned over to kiss his wife. He pulled away after a brief moment "I've gotta go to work, get some rest and I'll call you later. Love you."

"I Love you too" she replied, as he left the room quickly disappearing out the door. She heard the door slam and as it did she suddenly felt the urge to be sick and bolted to the bathroom.

A/N: What did ya think?? Go on keep reading, there's a second chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Ok first of all the title sucks, I'm sorry I will probably change it when I can thing of something better. The summary sucks as well, I HATE doing summary's, I don't know what to put without giving the story away. Anyway I started writing this the other day in VET Hospitality when I had nothing better to do and I'm completely out of ideas for 'Secrets and Lies'. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? I don't care. All Feedback appreciated.

**Chapter 2:**

Michael sat at his desk looking over the reports that covered the surface. He wasn't focussed on his work, he was thinking about Sydney, hoping she was feeling better. Sighing, he got up and went to get another cup of coffee before he began his work.

Sydney had been in and out of the bathroom most of the morning. At lunchtime the phone rang. Sydney groaned and rolled over to pick up the ringing object. "Hello" she answered groggily. 

"Aw, did I wake you up babe?" the voice answered.

"Nah, I was just dozing."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been sick most of the morning, but I'm a bit better now."

"So long as your feeling better. I was worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry I'll be fine."

"I've got to get back to work but I'll see you tonight. I Love you."

"Love you too, I'll see you tonight."

"You make sure you get some rest, bye." With that they both hung up. 

Sydney lay there after Michael's call and thought about when she first met him. She'd just started teaching at St Mary's College. Angela, one of the other teachers there commented on Sydney's lack of a boyfriend. Angela took it upon herself to set Sydney up with one of her husbands friends. She'd organized for Sydney and this man to go on a double date with her and Eric (her husband). Sydney had gone to dinner not having high expectations but she had immediately fallen for this man. After dinner that night they went back to Sydney's place for coffee. Following that night they were inseparable. They'd been together for six months when they first declared their feelings for each other and made love. Michael proposed on their one year anniversary. She immediately accepted. They were married nine months later.

She lay there remembering how happy she was on that day,, how complete Michael made her feel. Her mind flashed back to the day she told Angela that she was marrying Michael.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey Syd" a voice called behind her. Sydney turned around and saw Angela Weiss running up the hall behind her. 

"Hey Angela, how are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, how bout you?"

"I'm great, I have the best news for you."

"You do?" she questioned.

"Yeah but I'll tell you in here" Syd said as she pulled Angela into an empty classroom. "Ok here goes" she began "Michael and I are getting married." Angela started squealing with excitement. 

"Syd that is so great, I knew you'd be perfect for each other" Angela cried happily as she hugged her friend.

END FLASHBACK:  
  


Sydney smiled at the memory. Angela had been her maid of honour. She was her best friend, they spent so much time together after school joking about the other teachers they worked with and they kept each other sane. Sydney eventually drifted off to sleep. When she woke up Michael was standing there holding a bunch of flowers and a teddy bear. "I thought these would make you feel better" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she replied sitting up so she could kiss him gently.

"I'm gonna put these in water" he said as he  left the room taking the flowers. She picked up the teddy bear that he'd heft on the bed and hugged it. She smiled to herself, he was so sweet and caring. Even after being married for nine months he still surprised her, regularly showering her with gifts. He came back in with the flowers in a vase and put them on the table next to the bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. After a few moments Michael got up and left to prepare dinner. Sydney got up and followed him to the kitchen. He ordered her back to bed and she reluctantly agreed and slowly walked back to their room before she suddenly felt sick and bolted to the bathroom clutching her stomach and her mouth as she ran. Several minutes later she climbed back into bed and when Michael came back into the room, she was sleeping peacefully.

A/N: What did ya think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if I should keep going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter. I wrote this the same day I put the other chapters up, so I dunno if I got any reviews for them. But if I did thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I appreciate it. I'm not sure about this story, I just got some crazy idea in my head and started typing. Anyway hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think. 

**Chapter 3:**

Sydney woke up the next morning giggling as Michael's warm breath tickled her ear. She rolled over to face him. "Morning babe" she whispered. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit queasy," she admitted.

"Well your gonna stay home again today, I don't want you working if your sick."

"Ok, if you insist."

"Good then" he said as he rose from the bed "I've gotta get ready for work." She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Almost as soon as he was gone Sydney had the urge to be sick and she jumped out of the bed and took off down the hall to the other bathroom. Michael came back into the bedroom after his shower and saw that their bed was empty. He was puzzled as to where Sydney was but as he made his way down the hall to the kitchen, he could hear her in the other bathroom. He frowned, Sydney never got sick, there must be something really wrong with her. A couple of minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her eyes red, as though she'd been crying. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his strong waist. He too wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I think you should go to see a Doctor, honey," he stated. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. "I have to get ready for work" he said "Come on, you go back to bed and I'll call the school."

"Thanks" she replied, "I love you."

"Love you too babe and I want you to get better" he answered as he helped her back to their room "I don't like you being sick, it worries me."

"I'll be fine," she said as she lay down again "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. You get ready for work."

Michael left for work half an hour later after saying a quick goodbye to Sydney. After he left she was lying in bed when she decided to call the Doctor to make an appointment. She groaned as the urge to throw up returned and she bolted to the bathroom again. After she emerged she called the Doctor to make an appointment. Her appointment was for 11:30. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:45. She decided to have a shower and change after realising that she was still wearing her pyjamas. Following her shower she sat down in the living room to watch TV. Finding nothing on, she picked up a magazine and began flicking through it when the phone rang. She leaned over to answer it "Hello"

"Hey Syd" the voice replied.

"Angela, hey."

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling, since this is the second day you've left me with these crazy people."

"I'm still a bit queasy so I'm going to the Doctor this morning."

"Hope you get better soon, cos I miss ya. There's no one for me to talk to her and I'm going bonkers."

"Yeah ok, I'll be back tomorrow."

"You better be, look I've gotta go the others are staring at me and I've got a class to prep for. See ya tomorrow."

"For sure. Bye."

Sydney hung up the phone and glanced over at the clock, it was 11:00, sighing she got up and went to find her car keys. She picked them up and walked out the front door securely locking it behind her. 

When Michael arrived home from work Sydney was sitting on the couch drinking a mug of soup as she watched the news. "Well your looking better" he said as he entered. She got up and putting her mug down she went over to her husband and kissed him passionately. When they were out of breath they pulled away. "Well you must be feeling better" he joked.

"A bit."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He just said to drink heaps of water and he ran some tests, their gonna call with the results later tonight." She led him over to the couch and as he sat down she positioned herself so that her head was in his lap and he stroked her hair. Following dinner that night they were once again on the couch, when the phone rang. Sydney walked over to pick up the receiver. Michael sat there and listened to her end of the conversation. He waited patiently until she'd finished. As she hung up the phone she turned to face him, "That was the Doctor."

"What did he say?" Michael asked as he walked over to his wife.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?" he asked. She nodded her head. He squealed as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle. After a couple of 'spins' he put her down and leaned down to kiss her. They pulled away breathless. "How far along are you?" he asked. 

"Nine weeks" she said as he leaned down to kiss her again. All of a sudden he picked her up and carried her towards their room "What are you doing?" she giggled.

"I'm putting you into bed, my darling, you'll need the rest" he replied. They both got changed and climbed into bed wrapping their arms around each other. "I'm love you," he whispered into her ear.

"So your happy about the baby then?"

"Of course. I can't wait to have children with you."

"That's great cos I really want this baby. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: What did ya think? Was it good? Bad? Review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter. I wrote this the same day I put the other chapters up, so I dunno if I got any reviews for them. But if I did thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I appreciate it. I'm not sure about this story, I just got some crazy idea in my head and started typing. Anyway hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think.

**Chapter 4:**

They woke up early the next morning and just lay there content in each other's arms. The alarm went off and Sydney leaned over to switch it off before getting up to have a shower. Shortly after Sydney went into the bathroom Michael got up and followed her into the bathroom. He found her bent over the toilet again, throwing up. "I don't think I'll get used to this" she joked after she rinsed her mouth out. He just laughed and they climbed into the shower together. Fifteen minutes later they climbed out and continued to get ready for work. After breakfast they climbed into their cars and left for work. 

Sydney pulled into the parking lot at St Mary's College and drove around trying to find a parking spot. Finding one she parked her car and climbed out before heading into the main building of the school. She smiled at her co-workers as she entered the school before heading to check her messages. Collecting them she hurried to her desk and sat down to read through them. Almost immediately after she sat down the urge to be sick came back and she knocked her chair over running to the bathroom. As she was coming out she ran into Angela, who was just arriving for the day. "Syd, your back!" she cried.

"Yep, I told you I would be."

"How are feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"Well."

"Come on Syd"

"Ok, I'm pregnant."

"Syd, that's so great" she cried as she hugged her. 

"Thanks." They walked over to their desks and sat down to prepare for their classes. The bell rang signalling that it was time for their staff briefing. They reluctantly got up and headed into the staff room. As soon as everyone was seated the Principal began speaking. In the middle of the briefing Sydney had to excuse herself, to go to the bathroom. The other teachers looked at each other puzzled because as Sydney ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked towards Angela, they knew that the two of them were close, but instead she signalled for the briefing to continue and Sydney joined them moments later. After the briefing was over the Principal asked Sydney to stay behind. "Sydney are you ill?" she asked. 

"I sorry that I had to leave."

"Are you ill Sydney?"  
"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"Ok Sydney, if you need to take more time off I understand. That will be all."

"Thank you." Sydney turned and left the room to head for her first class. She was halfway through her tenth grade English class when she was sick again. This time she didn't make it to the staff toilets; she had to rush the student's bathroom. When she returned she quickly apologised to her students and started to resume her lesson when one of her students interrupted. "Excuse Me Mrs Vaughn? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm sorry about that class, that may happen a lot over the next couple of weeks."

"Why Mrs Vaughn?"

"Well." she began "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations" the class said in unison. After that they resumed the lesson. At lunchtime Sydney was sitting down eating with Angela when her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous." It was Michael.

"Hey sweetie."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit better now, I've only been sick a couple of times."

"That's better." Syd and Michael continued to talk for another fifteen minutes before they had to go back to work. Angela had already left to prepare for her next maths class and Sydney went to prepare for her next class as well.

Across town Michael was sitting in his office at Martin and Associates. He was deep in thought when Angela's husband Eric approached him. "Hey man. What ya doing?"

"Hey Eric, I'm trying to concentrate on work, but I guess I'm distracted."

"Is Syd ok?" he asked worried.

"Syd's pregnant" Michael replied. 

"Congratulations man" he replied slapping him on the back. Michael looked down at his watch "Damn, I'm late for a meeting. I gotta go," he said rushing off to another room. Eric stood there shaking his head. 

By the time Michael got home Sydney was back and had began to cook dinner. He walked over to her with his hands behind his back. "What have you got behind your back sweetie?" she asked. He pulled his arms out from behind his back to reveal a giant teddy bear. "For you" he said as he moved closer to her before gently kissing her. "That is so sweet. I love you Michael, you're so sweet."

"I love you too Syd. You mean everything to me."

"Your everything to me too babe" she said before kissing him passionately. After several minutes they pulled away and Sydney continued to make dinner. After dinner they settled down to watch Law and Order. About midway through, Sydney got and went to bed. Michael joined her not long after and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: What did you think?? Was it good?? Bad?? 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: THANKS so much for all the reviews I got. I really appreciate the feedback I received. I'm writing this for all you guys as much as myself. Anyway I started writing this when I went to Orbost (FYI Orbost = 2hr drive from where I live (Mallacoota)) for a VET Hospitality class, and I finished it when I got back. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

**Chapter 5:**

The next couple of weeks passed by slowly for Sydney and Michael. Syd was constantly sick and spent most of her weekends in bed, cos she felt like crap. Three and a half weeks after finding out about her pregnancy Sydney had her first ultrasound. They were both excited about seeing their baby for the first time. It was a Thursday and they both had taken the morning off work to go to the appointment. They had been sitting in the waiting room for about half an hour and Sydney was complaining that her bladder was gonna burst when the Nurse came to call them in. Syd lay down on the bed and as the Nurse put the gel on Syd's belly she squirmed a little at the coldness of it. The nurse began the ultrasound and Sydney and Michael saw their baby for the first time. The baby was healthy and they were overjoyed as the nurse printed out some pictures for them. She cleaned Syd's belly and after she had finished they left the room and headed to work.

As soon as she arrived at school Angela came up to her curious as to why she was late. Sydney pulled the pictures out of her bag and proudly showed Angela her baby. Angela gasped in amazement at the pictures of the little person growing inside of her friend. 

"That is so amazing Syd, I mean there's a little person in there," she said as she pointed at her friend's stomach. 

"I know" Sydney replied "I don't think I'll believe it until I can feel the baby move, cos its still surreal to me. I mean I'm pregnant, I never expected in a million years that I would find someone as great as Michael to have children with but every day he still surprises me and he is so excited about this baby. Its so sweet."

"You are so lucky. I can't wait till I have kids. I know Eric wants a big family, but 1 or 2 kids would do me. Its ok for the blokes, they don't have to give birth."

"I know, I'm trying not to think about the birth."

"Speaking of birth, when are you due?"

"Middle of May." The bell, signalling the beginning of their afternoon classes, interrupted their conversation. They reluctantly moved towards their desks before gathering their belongings and heading towards their respective classrooms.  

Meanwhile over at Martin and Associates Michael was being grilled by Eric and another lawyer Peter Fitzpatrick. They wanted to know everything about where he had been. Michael laughed it off and proudly showed them the photos of his baby. Eric was speechless. "That's amazing Michael, I mean that's a little person in growing in Syd. I can't believe it." He said after finding his voice.

"I know. I don't believe it either, neither does Syd. But looking at those pictures and seeing our baby, it sort of sinks in I guess. That little person in Syd, our love made them. It's the most amazing thing ever."

"Defiantly agree with you there, I can't wait to be a Dad. When is little Vaughn due anyway?"

"Middle of May."

"Great. Just so you know, I'm totally available to baby-sit whenever you need a break."

"Yeah sure, thanks mate. Spose I better get some work done."

"Yeah me too. See ya."

"Bye." Michael looked up and saw that Peter was still standing there.

"Congratulations Michael."

"Thanks."

"Well I better go back to work. Bye."

"Bye." Michael sat down at his desk and leaned over to pin up the picture of their baby on the side of his desk next to the many pictures of him and Syd. He smiled to himself then settled into his work.

It was about seven pm when Michael arrived back from work. He'd been held back in a meeting so by the time he came home he was in an extremely bad mood. Sydney saw this and moved from her position on the couch to grab him a beer from the fridge. As she walked past him he grabbed her in a big hug and whispered into her ear that all he needed to cheer him up was her touch. She looked up at his face and gently brushed her fingers slowly across his face. He leaned down and they began to kiss passionately. His briefcase dropped from his hand and he began to unbutton her shirt before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. As he walked she began working on his shirt, never breaking her contact with his lips. He laid her down on the bed and they made love. Sydney woke up in the middle of the night and could feel his strong arms wrapped around her naked body. She climbed out of bed and looked around for some clothes to put on. After finding her underwear and a t-shirt she put them on and walked quietly out to the kitchen she grabbed a drink and turned off the lights before realising that the TV was still blaring. She sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels before finding one of her favourite movies playing. She began to watch it and fell asleep in front of the TV. Michael woke up and quickly noticed he was in bed alone. He pulled on his boxer shorts and walked out to the kitchen area where he found Sydney asleep on the couch. He once again picked her up and after turning off the TV he carried his wife back to their bedroom and lay her in bed before climbing in with her and he once again fell asleep with his strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

A/N: What did ya think??? Good??? Bad??? Let me know!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it and they inspire me to write more. I'm gonna post another chapter on Secrets and Lies when this one goes on so please leave feedback. Updates might take a while now cos I've _actually_ got work to do in VET Hospitality and that's when I was doing all my writing. Anyway here goes…….

**Chapter 6:**

That weekend Sydney and Michael were walking through the park down the road from their house. They'd stopped to get some ice cream and sat down by the lake to eat it. After they finished eating Sydney was sitting between Michael's legs with his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands were on top of his, when all of a sudden Sydney jerked her head up off his chest. "Oh my god!" she cried "the baby, it moved." A smile spread across her face. "Do you feel that honey?" she asked Michael.

"Yeah, Yeah I do" he replied as a smile spread across his face too. She turned her head and he lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionately. They broke away after air became scarce. They continued to sit there with their hands on Syd's belly. 

Angela and Eric were walking through the park when they noticed Sydney and Michael lost in each other's eyes. They walked over to them and Eric cleared his throat to let them know that they were there. Sydney looked up at them. "Hey guys" she said. She motioned for Angela and Eric to sit down. "What are you guys doin?"

"Nothing we thought  it would be nice to go for a walk" Angela replied.

"What about you two?" Eric asked.

"We were out walking and we stopped to have some ice cream" Syd replied.

"How you been feeling Syd?" Eric inquired.

"I'm better now, I think the morning sickness has stopped. You'll never guess what."

"What?" Angela and Eric said in unison.

"The baby moved." Sydney replied smiling.

"Oh my god, that is amazing."

"Yeah, I think I can believe it now, I'm pregnant" Syd said as she leaned in closer to Michael and kissed him gently on the lips, he soon deepened the kiss and they seemed to forget that Angela and Eric were there. Eventually Syd and Michael pulled apart and they talked with Angela and Eric for about an hour before they got up and went back to their apartment. As Syd and Michael left Angela commented to Eric about how perfect Syd and Michael were together and how amazing it was that they were having a baby. Eric agreed and the two of them got up and headed back towards their apartment. 

When Sydney and Michael arrived back at their apartment Michael went into the kitchen to get them a drink and Sydney went into the living area to put on a video. She pulled out her favourite movie and put it in the DVD player. Michael came in carrying two glasses and sighed when the Pearl Harbour menu came up on the screen, "We're not watching this again, are we?" he moaned. 

"Well what did you want to watch?" 

"I don't know, anything but this, I've seen it too many times."

"We're gonna watch this, then I promise we can watch whatever you want" she replied as she chose 'play' on the menu. She settled back into Michael's arms and took a sip of her drink and sighed contentedly. Michael kissed the top of her head and settled to watch Pearl Harbour for the hundredth time. After the movie was over Sydney got up to change the DVD. She turned around to face her husband and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. He smiled in response and Sydney's heart felt like it was going to melt. God she loved him, he was perfect in everyway and now they were going to have a baby. She sighed happily and moved towards the TV to change the DVD. She slipped 'Armageddon' into the player, she knew that Michael loved that movie. She settled back into his arms as the movie began and felt his arms wrap tighter around her waist. She picked up his hand and placed a light kiss on it. He responded by gently kissing her neck. By the time Armageddon had finished Sydney was asleep in his arms. He picked up the remote and turned off the DVD player before changing the channel. After flicking through the channels for a while he chose to watch the news. There was nothing really interesting on. Sydney stirred in her sleep and he looked at the clock. He carefully moved her so he could get up. He climbed up from the couch and put a cushion down where he had been sitting and lay Sydney's head down on it before he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He looked in the fridge and found nothing so he ordered pizza.  He went to grab a blanket to lay over Syd to keep her warm and after doing that he sat down at the table with his briefcase open and began to read through some of his reports. He was disturbed half an hour later by a knock on the door. He found some money and went to answer the door. He paid the pizza man and put the pizza on the bench while he put his work back in his briefcase. Looking over at the couch again he watched Sydney's chest slowly rise and fall. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping with her hands protecting the small bump that had formed over the last day or so. Michael began to eat his pizza when a sound jerked him out of his thoughts, his eyes began to scan the small room and he began to relax when he realised it was only Sydney sighing in her sleep. About an hour later he was sitting at the table reading the paper when Sydney woke up. "Hey" she said her voice crackly. She looked over to the table and watched as Michael read the paper. She climbed up from the couch and walked over to the table. She kissed his head gently and he looked into her eyes. They began to kiss and she pulled him up from the table. He moved into her arms. He broke the contact, took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. 

A/N: Hee, Hee this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, I'm so proud!!!! Tell me what you thought. Was it good or bad?? Review and let me know. LOL J


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. I appreciate it. Your reviews help provide more inspiration for me to keep writing. I wrote this over the weekend when it was SO hot and after I came back from the beach I was too hot to do anything but write. So here goes Chapter seven……. (Wow I can't believe I'm already up to chapter seven). Please Review.

**Chapter 7:**

Time was passing by slowly for Sydney and Michael. It had been a little over five weeks since they had first felt the baby move. Since then they had been for another ultrasound and they had more pictures of their unborn child to clutter their desks at work and stuck up on the fridge at home. Christmas had come and gone, as had the New Year. 

They only had a small Christmas with their parents, Angela and Eric coming over for Christmas dinner. Michael insisted that he cook, so Sydney could rest and she reluctantly agreed. She had woken up on Christmas morning and instead of her husband sleeping next to her she found a bunch of flowers and moments later Michael came down the hall carrying a tray of food and the two of them shared breakfast in bed. Michael bought her a broken heart necklace that said 'True Love' on it and Sydney brought him a new watch that he had been looking at for ages. Sydney spent most of Christmas Day sitting on the couch watching movies (at Michaels' instruction) while he cooked dinner. Angela and Eric were the first to arrive and Angela sat down with Syd, who by that stage was extremely bored of watching movies, and Eric went into help Michael. Sydney's parents were the next to arrive. They had been overseas since July and hadn't spoken to Syd since August. Sydney got up to answer the door and Jack and Laura were surprised to see her baby bump, which had grown more in the past few weeks, they simultaneously hugged their daughter and after they came into the apartment Laura went to congratulate Michael with Jack close behind. Once again the women retreated to the couch while the men stayed in the kitchen. A little over half an hour later Michael's parents arrived. Once again Sydney answered the door. Bridgette and William were surprised that Sydney was 'expecting' as Michael hadn't mentioned it (Him and Syd had agreed to tell their parents at Christmas). She led them into the apartment and shortly after they arrived Michael served dinner. After dinner was cleared they all retreated to the living area and Sydney sat on Michaels lap as they talked til the small hours of the morning. 

On New Year's Eve they went out for dinner at their favourite restaurant before returning home to watch the fireworks and other celebrations on TV. Michael had wanted to go to the beach and watch the fireworks but Sydney said she was tired and he immediately agreed to return home. Sometimes Sydney and Angela laughed about how protective Michael was of her now. She was flattered by all the extra attention she received from her husband and how he took care of practically everything in the house, just because he wanted her to rest. Shortly after New Years they celebrated their first wedding anniversary. They went out to dinner that night and Michael announced that he had booked them into a resort in Miami for the week and that they were leaving the next day. Sydney nearly fell out of her chair. She couldn't believe it. They went to Miami and they had a wonderful time, walking up the beaches and relaxing by one of the resorts many pools. When they came back Angela began to drop subtle hints to Eric about their upcoming anniversary. Eric pretended to ignore her hints but he was secretly planning a holiday for them, with Michael's help of course. 

About two weeks after they returned from Miami Sydney was teaching a class when she suddenly felt lightheaded. She ignored it and continued to teach. In the middle of a sentence she suddenly collapsed. One of her students ran to call an Ambulance and Sydney was rushed to hospital. Angela heard the commotion and when she found out what had happened she called Michael who was at the hospital minutes after Sydney arrived. She was admitted and taken to one of the wards after the Doctors ran some tests. When she arrived at the ward she was still unconscious, Michael sat down beside her and began speaking to her softly. He kept telling her that she needed to wake up, not just for him but also for their inborn child. He was sitting there holding her hand, listening to the steady beep of her heart monitor when she slowly began to wake up. It was at that moment that her Doctor arrived. He gave Sydney a couple of minutes to fully wake up before he told her the test results. She had contracted a slight case of food poisoning and they wanted her to stay in hospital overnight for observation and to take a few days off work. They also wanted to preform an ultrasound to make sure the baby was unharmed. An hour later they were nervously waiting for the nurse to come and preform the ultrasound. Sydney was worried she had a million thoughts running through her head mostly they were about whether her baby was ok. Michael too was worried about Sydney and the baby's health. The nurse came in half an hour later. She preformed the ultrasound and declared that the baby was unharmed. They both let out a sigh of relief and Sydney managed to convince Michael to go home for the night. As he left he promised that he would be back the next day. It was getting late by the time he arrived back at their apartment. As soon as he walked in the door the phone rang. He picked it up "Hello."

"Hey Michael, its Angela."  
"Hey Angela, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, look I was wondering how Syd is?"

"She got food poisoning, they're keeping her in overnight and then she has to have few days off work but she'll be fine."

"That's good. What about the baby?"  
"The baby's fine, they did another ultrasound and it was normal."

"That is great."

"Sorry Angela, I've gotta go I've had a hell of a day and I'm really tired."  
"Yeah sure, tell Syd I might come and see her in a day or so."

"Sure, bye."  
"Bye."

After his conversation with Angela was finished he went to bed but he got little sleep, he was still worried about Syd. 

 The next day he went into pick up Sydney and he found that she was still asleep and that she had an IV attached to her arm. He was concerned about this and went to find the Doctor. He told him that it was just to keep her hydrated and that she would still be going home today. Michael breathed a sigh of relief and before returning to her room he called work and told them that he was having a couple of days off and then he called the school and told them Sydney was having a few days off as well. By the time he arrived back at her room she was waking up. He walked over to her and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. He sat down and they began to talk when the Doctor came in and released her. Michael took her straight home and sat her on the couch with the TV remote and a large stack of DVDs he had rented. He was heading to the table to do some work when Syd asked for a drink, he immediately obliged and when he brought her the drink she motioned for him to sit on the couch with him. He sat down and she leaned against his strong body. He wrapped his arms around her and they stay like that all day watching movie after movie after movie. They pretty much spent the next couple of days like that. Angela and Eric had both been round to visit and see how Syd was. Four days after she released from hospital they both returned to work. Sydney was no longer sick and they were sure they had seen almost every movie in the video shop by now. Since Sydney had been sick Michael had been extra protective of her. He insisted that she spend her time resting cos he was afraid that something might happen to her, the food poisoning incident had also scared Sydney to a degree, she started to watch what she ate because she was afraid that if it happened again they might not be so lucky. 

A/N: What did you think??? Was it good or bad??? These chapters keep getting longer. Hee Hee, I'm gonna try and write another one on Secrets and Lies so I can post these together. Anyways please review. LOL Alyce.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Ok so I promised that I would have another chapter done by the end of the week. Here it is. But first I want to thank EVERYONE who has read/reviewed Secrets and Lies and this as well, thanks heaps. I also want to thank everyone who put me on their favourite authors list. Now to do some promoting my friend Caitlin has written an awesome Stargate SG1 fic called Givin' up on You. I think her pen name is Caysha. Check it out and in return she promises to read n review ur fics as well (and tell her Chickiee-Dee sent ya). Anyways heres chapter 8.

**Chapter 8:**

After the food poisoning scare Sydney was in perfect health. After spending many days resting she felt marginally better. Michael was still waiting on her and insisted that he do almost everything for her. He even went as far too try and help her shower. Normally she didn't mind but growing tired of his over protectiveness she locked him out of the bathroom and gently told him that it was a bit much. He apologized stating that he loved her and wanted to make sure nothing happened to her or peanut (the baby's nickname). With everyday that passed Sydney's belly grew increasingly bigger. Sydney was still at work and some of the other teachers began to tell her horror stories about childbirth. She usually politely excused herself from such conversations, as she was still trying _not_ to think about the birth. Angela and Eric were regular fixtures in their apartment and Eric took a great deal of pleasure in teasing Syd about her big belly. Angela usually hit him when he made such comments while Syd tried to ignore his rudeness, she accepted it as part of being friends with Eric Weiss. 

Valentines Day was fast approaching and Sydney and Angela were planning a 'special' night for their respective husbands. By the time February 14th arrived Sydney was almost six months pregnant. Michael had toned down his attitude a bit and allowed Syd to do minimal housework. They had another ultrasound on February 12th and they marvelled at how much bigger Peanut had grown since their last appointment. After a routine check up Sydney and Peanut were both declared healthy and the happy couple left the doctor's office once again clutching pictures of their beloved baby. Following their appointment they headed back to work where they each proudly showed off the new pictures they had of their baby. Almost as soon as Michael arrived at the office Eric was pestering him. Choosing to ignore his friend's comments he sat at his desk and stuck up the latest pictures of his beloved baby. Eric shook his head at his best friends desk. Along one side he had many pictures on display, looking at them more closely 99.9% of them were of him and Syd or of Peanut. There was maybe one picture of him and Eric. Sighing Eric turned and went back to his desk, while Michael hastily prepared for his next meeting with a client, who frustrated him beyond all measure. At that same moment Sydney was pulling into the staff parking lot at St Mary's. She parked her car and headed towards the large brick building. She entered the main office and walked towards the staffroom. Sitting down at her desk she checked her timetable and was relieved to find that she had no classes until that afternoon. She settled into marking papers after she absentmindly pinned up a couple of pictures of her baby, smiling as she passed over a photo of her and Michael. Like him photographs of her and Michael and photos of their baby dominated one side of Sydney's desk and there were a couple of photos of her and Angela. Finishing that task, she shifted a large stack of papers and was about to begin grading them when she felt the urge to pee. Groaning she got up and rushed to the bathroom. Upon returning she found the school's principal standing near her desk. Curious she wandered over to see what her boss wanted. "Ah Mrs Vaughn." Sydney nodded her head and took her chair. "Yes Ma'am, is there a problem?"

"Mrs Vaughn, I was just sorting through my paperwork and I noticed that you have not yet put in a request for maternity leave."

"Yes, that's true. Is there a problem with that?"  
"I was just needing to arrange for staff to cover your classes until a replacement can be found."

"Well, I was going to fill out the paperwork this afternoon but I am going on leave from April 1st."

"Ok then, could you please have all the relevant paperwork on my desk before you leave."

"Yes Ma'am." She turned and walked away. Sydney turned back to her work and was busily working when the bell for lunch sounded and staff began to pour into the small office. Angela approached Sydney and they began to finalise their plans for Valentines Day. By the time Sydney arrived home that night Michael was already there and had dinner cooking on the stove. She dropped her bag on the ground and slowly lowered herself to the couch, groaning as she did so. Michael came over to greet her carrying a glass of water. She took it eagerly and sculled it. She looked up at him expectantly and he took the empty glass from her and refilled it. He came back over to the couch and sat down next to her. She took the glass from his hand, this time taking only a small sip before setting the glass down on the coffee table. She looked over at Michael and smiled. He returned her smile and he moved closer to her before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Moments later the ringing of the kitchen timer caused them to pull apart and Michael got up from the couch and returned minutes later with two plates of food. Sydney switched on the TV as he handed her a plate. They sat there and watched the news while they ate. After they finished dinner they both settled down to do some more work. Sydney was in the middle of marking another lot of work when Peanut began to kick, she giggled and Michael looked up at her curious about what she found so funny. She pointed to her stomach and he rushed from his seat to feel his baby kick. They both smiled at each other as they felt their little child move. Michael looked down at his wife "Our love created that, that little person in there." She looked him in the eye and snaked her arm around his neck pulling him closer so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. He soon deepened it though and after several minutes they separated. Abandoning their work they settled on the couch to watch TV, Sydney leaning against Michael's strong body for support as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly, her hands gripping his as they lay there like that till late that night. 

February 14th dawned and Sydney climbed out of bed quietly not wanting to wake her sleeping husband. She crept out the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialling Angela's cell phone. She answered it promptly and the pair went over their plans for that day. After hanging up the phone, Sydney began to prepare breakfast. She hummed to herself as she worked. Half an hour later she headed back towards the bedroom carrying a tray laden with food. Michael woke up as he heard footsteps coming up the hall; he rolled over expecting to find Sydney but was surprised when he found her side of the bed empty. Groaning he sat up in time to see Sydney entering carrying a tray of food. She set it down on the bed and kissed her husband. He grabbed her in a big hug "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No" she joked.

"I love you more than anything in this world, you mean the world to me Syd. You're my soulmate."  
She smiled at him a tear in her eye "I love you too and I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life and whatever comes after that, and then whatever comes after that." They kissed passionately. After several moments they returned their attention to the tray of food Sydney had bought in and began to feed each other. Later that afternoon Sydney announced that they were going out for dinner. It was at that moment that the door rang. Sydney got up to answer it and standing on the other side of the door was man holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Mrs Sydney Vaughn?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"These are for you." She smiled at him as he handed her the large bouquet and then motioned to someone standing behind him. The other person came up to the door and handed Sydney another bouquet and a huge teddy bear. She smiled as they wished her a Happy Valentines Day. She shut the door as they left and turned towards a smiling Michael who was sitting on the couch. Sydney laid the flowers and the teddy on the table and walked over to her husband and threw her arms around him. They spent most of the rest of that day sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company. At about five o'clock they began to get ready for dinner and as they headed for their favourite restaurant. Sydney and Angela had arranged for them to have the entire second story for the four of them. Michael pulled up at the restaurant and they were led upstairs to their table. He gasped. Sydney and Angela had arranged to have candles placed throughout the room and roses and other flowers covered most of the room. They sat down to have their dinner and several hours later they left the restaurant and after they returned home they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: what did ya think??? good??? bad??? review and let me know and don't forget to read my friends story, its awesome!!!!! I'll try and update soon. LOL Alyce.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: *wipes tears* I'm sad, when I wrote this there were no reviews for the last chapter, was it that bad? Anyway, I got some inspiration to write another chapter for this. I want to thank EVERYONE who has read/reviewed Secrets and Lies and this as well, thanks heaps. I also want to thank everyone who put me on their favourite authors list. Now to do some promoting my friend Caitlin has written an awesome Stargate SG1 fic called Givin' up on You. I think her pen name is Caysha. Check it out and in return she promises to read n review ur fics as well (and tell her Chickiee-Dee sent ya). 

**Chapter 9:**

After Valentines Day past there was little happening in the Vaughn house. Both were busy at work and by the time Sydney came home from school, she was so tired that she usually went straight to bed. On the weekends she spent most of her time sitting down resting and trying to relieve the constant backache. She had also become incredibly moody and her cravings drove Michael mad. Unlike most other women who crave the weirdest foods, Sydney craved ice cream and cheesecake. It drove Michael insane because she ate a cheesecake every couple of days and he was constantly at the shop buying more ice cream. He hated to think how big she was gonna be after the birth, although her looks didn't bother her, he'd love her no matter what she looked like.

One Saturday Sydney's cravings were particularly bad, as was her mood. Her back was aching and her feet were beginning to swell so she was sitting on the couch barking out orders to a frustrated Michael who was trying to prepare for his next trial, which began that coming Monday. He'd set her up with some movies on the couch and filled her a big jug of water, which she had drained within half an hour. Once the water was gone she began to crave ice cream and since she had finished the last two tubs the previous day Michael was sent out to get some more. While he was gone she had managed to heave her enormous body off the couch and up to the bathroom to empty her bladder. By the time Michael returned she was back on the couch with a half empty jug of water and a large spoon. She grabbed a tub off him before he had the chance to put it in the freezer. She pulled off the lid and dug into the tubs contents. Within an hour she had finished that tub and looked over at Michael expectantly, wanting another tub or a cheesecake, either one would do. He looked up from his paperwork and saw Sydney giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. "What Syd?" he questioned.

"Can you get my cheesecake from the freezer?" she asked.

"You ate it last night after you finished the ice cream."

"Well can you go and get me some more then?" she asked him sweetly.

"No I can't" 

"Why not?" she snapped.

"I have work to do sweetie, my trial starts on Monday and I haven't finished preparing plus I have to go into work soon."

"Please" she begged.

"If you want cheesecake, go and get it yourself. Grab some money from my wallet."

"Your really not gonna get it for me?"

"No, I've already been to the shop for you once and I have a meeting in twenty minutes." Upset that Michael wasn't going to the shop for her she managed to heave herself up off the couch and picked up her keys and some money before heading out the door. Michael jumped up and grabbed her arm "I'm sorry honey, I just have this meeting to go to." He kissed her cheek "I'll see you when I get back." She nodded and watched as his hand travelled down to her stomach before pulling her into a big hug. She pulled away and headed down to her car, trying to ignore the pain in her back and feet. She thought about how much her life had changed in the past couple of years. She thought about what her life would be like if she hadn't taken the job at St Mary's. Then she wouldn't have met Michael and she couldn't imagine her life without him. As she drove through the streets she thought about the last couple of months. Her stomach had been growing increasingly bigger and many of the students commented about it. So did their parents. At parent teacher night she wasn't wearing her wedding ring because her hands were swelling and it hurt to wear it on her hand, so it was on a chain around her neck, and she received may disgusted looks from parents because she had a huge belly but no wedding ring. One parent even asked her what sort an example she was setting by having a child out of wedlock. She assured them that she happily married and showed them her rings that were dangling round her neck. Embarrassed, they had apologised quickly. Sydney had taught many of her students since she began at St Mary's and they were all excited about her having a baby and were always asking her questions when she was out in the yard. She pulled into the car park at the supermarket and found a park. She lifted her body out of the car and slowly made her way into the shop. She grabbed a trolley and started walking through the aisles. She walked down the cake row and threw several cake mixes into the trolley along with various muffin mixes. Continuing through the shop she turned into the frozen food section and grabbed another three tubs of ice cream and six cheesecakes. She was just about to head to the counter to pay when she spotted Angela and Eric. She waved to them and they came over to see her. "Syd, what are you doin here?" Angela asked as she hugged her friend.

"I wanted cheesecake and Michael's working so I had to come myself." Eric looked into her trolley and started to poke through its contents "Three tubs of ice cream and six cheesecakes AND cake and muffin mixes. Man are you gonna be huge when that baby is born!" Angela hit him "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked innocently. 

"How insensitive can you be Eric?" she asked her husband. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey Eric, have you heard of cravings?" Syd asked him.

"Yeah, but three tubs of ice cream and six cheesecakes?"

"Michael's already been in today and he got me three tubs of ice cream, I already ate one." His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You already ate a tub of ice cream today? Man I wish I was pregnant."

"No you don't" Sydney said shaking her head. He looked his friend up and down and noticed how tired and sore she looked. Her stomach stuck far out from her tiny frame and her face and hands were swollen, she looked like she had the mumps, her hair was messed up and her eyes were full of pain. He reached out to hug her and as he did he rubbed her back. His gentle rubbing relieved the pain momentarily and after a couple of minutes he pulled away from her and looked at her eyes, they looked less pained. He smiled at her, glad he could ease her suffering, and even it was only a little. "Well, I better go" she announced, "See ya." She turned her trolley and headed off to pay for her food so she could get home and lay back on the couch. As she waited in line to pay she received many disgusted looks from other customers as they peaked into her trolley. Trying to ignore them she paid for her food and trudged slowly back to her car before climbing in and heading back home. She managed to make it up the stairs. She walked in the door and packed away her food, keeping out a cheesecake and collapsed on the couch with it. After eating for a while the phone rang, she managed to get up and answer it and answered it angrily, because she had just stopped the pain and her moving started it again. It was her father. She quickly apologised and she talked to him briefly before speaking to her mother. She went back to the couch and had just settled down when the phone rang again. She swore sharply as she got up again to answer it. It was Bridget Vaughn. She spoke to Bridget for a while and after hanging up the phone she returned to the couch and began stuffing herself with cheesecake in an effort to dull the backache. She eventually willed herself to sleep, deciding that if she were asleep then she wouldn't feel the pain. That was how Michael found her, asleep on the couch with a half eaten cheesecake resting on her belly. He made a move to grab it and she swung her fist at him. He didn't duck in time and it connected with his jaw. He stepped back and Sydney stared at him in horror before quickly apologising. He rubbed his jaw for a while before accepting her apology. He hugged her and then went to prepare dinner. She listened to him tell her about work over dinner and after they had eaten she headed off to bed with Michael not far behind.

A/N: Was it good??? Was it bad??? Review and let me know and if I don't get reviews for this then I won't write any more cos its really all you reviews that inspire me to continue (I'm not trying to be a bitch). LOL Alyce.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks heaps for the response I got for the last chapter. I guess u guys want me to keep going then, huh? I might have a couple more chapters by the end of the week cos there is a teachers strike on Wednesday and I'll have a day at home by myself. Before I start I just wanna clear something up for broadway baby, Vaughn isn't a doctor, he's a lawyer; Syd calling him 'Doctor Vaughn' was just a joke. One more thing, I want to thank all u guys who reviewed this story, u r reviews give me inspiration to keep writing, especially when I am out of ideas. So here it is chapter 10, dedicated to all u peoples who have left me a review. Here goes…

**Chapter 10:**

It was April and Sydney had just gone on maternity leave. Angela was around almost every day to see Sydney cos she was going crazy without her to talk to at school. Michael was still working. Syd spent most of her days resting on the couch, trying to relieve the pain in her muscles. One afternoon she was dozing on the couch when Eric came to visit her. 

She got up and answered the door. She was surprised to see Eric standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Syd" he said as he reached out to hug his tired friend. "Hey Eric" she replied "Michael's in court at the moment." 

"I came to see you," he said as he walked through their door. Sydney offered him a drink as she headed towards the couch again. She managed to lower her tired body to the couch and sighed in relief as she hit the fabric. Eric came in from the kitchen and looked at his friend in concern. She looked worse than what Angela had said. Her stomach stuck even further out from her small body. Her face, hands and feet were swollen; her feet were particularly fat and cracked. When she stood up her back had a huge curve in it making it look like her little body was going to collapse under the weight of the baby. Her eyes looked even more pained and her hair hung limply from her head, in a tangled mass. They had been talking for about half an hour when Syd pushed herself up from the couch and slowly limped into the kitchen, groaning in pain as she moved. Moments later she returned carrying a cheesecake and a tub of ice cream. As she sat down again, Eric shook his head at her after she opened the ice cream. She offered him some and he politely declined. They continued to talk and he watched her in amazement as she demolished the rest of the ice cream and the cheesecake. Eric shook his head at her after she put down her spoon and once again lifted her huge body up and limped into the kitchen. Eric heard the tap running followed by a gurgling sound before he heard her fill up her glass again. The fridge door slammed before Sydney came back into the room carrying a huge jug of water and a can of soft drink for Eric. He accepted the drink and they began talking again. By the time Michael returned from court Eric was still there talking with Syd. He came through the front door and dropped his briefcase on the table before walking over to greet his wife. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before softly kissing her dry cracked lips. She smiled at him and pulled him down for a hug. Eric watched the scene before grabbing Michael's arm and leading him up to the office. "Syd looks terrible mate, is everything ok, I mean there's gotta be something you can do, she's in pain."

"Yeah, its hard for me to see. The doctor said that we can't really do anything for her. She just needs to get heaps of rest." The two men came back out of the office and went back into the living area before Eric left, hugging Syd as he headed out the door. Michael turned and faced his tired wife. He went over to her and she carefully sat up before he slipped his body behind hers and began to massage her sore shoulders and back to help relieve the pain. Half an hour later he stopped and wrapped his arms around her tired body. She leaned into him and he gently kissed her neck. Later that night he got up and made dinner for the both of them before helping Sydney take her tired body up to the bedroom.

The next morning Sydney woke up alone in bed. She groaned as she rolled her large body over to face the clock. She sighed when she realised that it was a little after 10am. She attempted to sit up in bed when Peanut began to kick. Her insides ached as Peanut continued to kick her. In the beginning she enjoyed feeling their baby kick but now she was constantly in pain and Peanut's kicking caused more pain. Sydney managed to lift her body out of bed and into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and limped towards the kitchen. She looked over at the table and saw a piece of paper sitting on the wooden surface. 

_Syd,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there next to you when you wake up. As much as I would love to be there to massage your back and to kiss away your pain, even if it is momentarily. Just remember, not long now and it will all be over. I love you, you mean everything to me, never forget that._

_All my love_

_Forever Michael. _

She smiled at the letter and sat down on one of the uncomfortable dinning chairs. After a few moments she managed to get up and make herself some breakfast before retreating to the couch once again, to watch movies and eat. Early that afternoon Sydney fell asleep and was woken up by a loud knock at the door. She groaned in her sleep and got up to answer the door. Sydney opened the door and there was a man standing there holding a bunch of flowers. "Sydney Vaughn?" he questioned. 

"Yes."

"These are for you," he said handing her a clip board "Sign here."

She signed the sheet and took the flowers out of his arms. Thanking him she shut the door and paused to smell them. She smiled as she fished through the bouquet, trying to locate a card. Finding it she set the flowers on the table before opening the card. 

_Syd, thought these would cheer you up. All our love Angela and Eric._

She went into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers and put them in water before returning to the couch to watch TV. Once again she fell asleep and when she woke up later that evening Michael was at the table sifting through a large stack of papers frowning. She lifted herself up and approached the table. She threw her arms around his body and kissed his neck. He turned around and returned her kiss. He pushed his chair out from the table and patted his legs, indicating to her that she could sit on them. She carefully lowered her body and turned to face her husband. Michael gently ran his fingers across her puffy face before running them down her front and resting them on her big belly. Sydney looked up at him and smiled, before leaning into gently kiss his lips. They broke apart and he moved his hands from her belly and over to a container of Chinese food that was sitting next to one of his stacks of papers. He began to feed her slowly and she giggled at him, commenting on the fact that she could feed herself. He ignored her comments and continued to feed her. Once she had finished he placed the container on the table and began to trace the large bags that had settled under her eyes before moving his arms around behind her to gently rub circles on her back, helping to relieve the ever present pain. They sat there for almost two hours, speaking occasionally, when Sydney announced that she was going to bed. Michael helped her up and watched as her hunched form retreated to the bedroom. By the time he went to bed, she was already sleeping peacefully.

A/N: What did ya think??? Was it good or bad??? Review and let me know and remember, the more reviews I get, then its more likely to be updated sooner. LOL Alyce.  


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Simple Life 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. 

Summary: AU. No CIA or SD-6. Syd and Vaughn are married. S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews for this story. I think that this is gonna be the last chapter. Although I am thinking about doing a sequel for this and for Secrets and Lies. What do you think? Review and let me know, cos I'm not sure, but if enough people want it then I'll write sequels. Anyway heres the next chapter. Enjoy!! And don't forget to review.

**Chapter 11:**

It was now early May and Sydney was due any day now. Michael had taken time off work, so he could be there when she went into labour. Sydney's belly was enormous and the rest of her body was puffed up too. She spent most of the day on the couch or in bed because she was extremely tired and when she was sleeping she didn't feel the aches and pains that spread throughout her body. 

Sydney had been lying in bed one morning, when she heaved herself up so she could go to the bathroom, and she was walking through the apartment when she felt a sudden deep pain in her stomach and moments later her water broke. She clutched her stomach and squeaked out Michael's name. He didn't answer. She managed to make her way to the kitchen expecting to find her husband but all she found was a piece of paper sitting on the table.

_Syd,_

_Gone to the shops. Didn't want to wake you. Be back soon._

_Love Michael._

Her eyes began to water as she dropped the note. She somehow managed to pick up the phone and dial his cell phone. After several rings he picked up. "Hello?" 

"Michael" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Syd?" he asked "What's wrong?"

"Baby, coming, now" she managed to answer. 

"The baby's coming now?"  
"Yeah" she replied before screaming in pain. Michael hung up the phone and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Within minutes he arrived back at the apartment and found Syd propped up against the bench with a wooden spoon between her teeth. He ran up to the bedroom and grabbed her bag before helping her down to the car. Her eyes were puffy and tears were running down her cheeks. They got down to the car and Michael put Sydney in the front seat and ran around to the driver's side, climbed in and started the car. He pulled away from the curb, navigating his way through traffic, while talking a million miles an hour on his cell phone, calling their parents, the hospital and Angela and Eric. All the while Sydney sat in the passenger's side, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She shrieked in pain as another contraction came, Michael got such a fright he nearly crashed the car. 

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at the hospital. Michael grabbed her bag from the backseat and threw it over his shoulder before grabbing a spare wheelchair from the lobby. Sydney climbed into it and he frantically pushed his wife into the hospital building. They were directed to the maternity ward and Sydney was admitted. Once she was settled into the bed, she had another contraction. She grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. He almost went white. His hand was quickly losing circulation. Then it was over. The doctor came in and checked her over. He told them that there it was going to be a couple of hours yet. After the doctor left Jack, Laura, Bridgette, William, Angela and Eric turned up. Sydney tried to smile at her visitors but she was in so much pain she couldn't. Laura went over to her daughter and leaned down to hug her, kissing her cheek as she did. Sydney choked out a crackly 'hello' to everyone who had arrived. Angela went over to her friend and took a seat on her right side. She picked up her hand in an effort to comfort her friend. They had been sitting there for about ten minutes when Sydney had another contraction. Erics eyes widened in horror as he watched his friend scream in pain, as Michael's free hand travelled up to Syd's face to stroke it gently smiling at his wife even though he had lost feeling in his hand. Angela just sat there with her friend, doing what she could to relieve the pain, trying to forget the ache of her own hand as Sydney squeezed it. Once the contraction was over Sydney began to weep in pain and Michael lifted her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it before using his free hand to wipe away her tears. 

Hours later Sydney was still in labour. The doctor had been in a couple of times and said that it would still be a few hours yet. Jack, Bridgette, William, Angela and Eric had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat before heading to the waiting room. Laura had decided to stay with her daughter and was sitting in Angela's place. Sydney's face was bright red and her eyes were puffy from crying. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and with each contraction that came, she screamed in pain. Michael hadn't moved since they arrived and was continually wiping away her tears and spooning crushed ice into her mouth. Laura sat there speaking softly to her daughter, telling her that all the pain will be worth it, once she holds her baby for the first time. Sydney forces a smile in return. 

Sixteen hours after her water broke, Sydney is taken into the delivery room. Laura heads off to find the others and Michael follows his wife, holding her hand the whole way. After making their way there the doctor tells Sydney to push when she has her next contraction. She weakly nods her head and moments later the contraction hits. She pushes, Michael is uttering encouraging words to his wife while she is screaming that she is gonna kill him and that they won't ever have sex again. He laughs it off. She stops pushing seconds later and leans back to rest momentarily. Michael dabs at her forehead with a cool cloth and tells her that she is doing great. The next contraction comes and she starts to push again, screaming at Michael the whole time. "I can see the head," the doctor announces. He tells her to push again and moments later, a small cry is heard as their first child is born. "It's a girl," the doctor announces. Sydney falls back into the pillows and drops Michael's hand. The doctor brings their little baby over to them and Sydney takes their small child in her arms. Michael leans down and kisses Syd's forehead. He squeezes Syd's hand and leaves to go and tell everyone the news while Sydney and the baby are cleaned up. He walks out into the waiting room and finds everyone anxiously awaiting news. "It's a girl" he announces proudly "9lb 4oz. 10 fingers, 10 toes, perfect in everyway." Everyone got up and began to congratulate him. 

"How's Syd?" Laura asked.

"She's fine, tired, but fine they're just getting her ready to go back to the ward."

An hour later an exhausted Sydney and Michael were outside the window of the nursery looking at their little bundle of joy. Michael kissed Sydney's head "I'm so proud of you sweetie." She turned and hugged him tightly, looking into his eyes before pulling him down for a kiss. "We need a name for her," Michael said, moments later.

"How bout Madeline Lindsey?" Sydney suggested.

Michael thought about it for a moment "Yeah, I like that." They stood there in each other's arms for a while longer looking at their little baby, wondering how they could have created something so perfect. 

THE END

A/N: What did you think??? Was it good??? Or bad??? Did you want me to do a sequel to this??? Or a sequel to Secrets and Lies??? Review and let me know. Thanks for reading, LOL Alyce.


End file.
